His Legacy
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Hoss surprises the family by coming home with a wife. Only one problem...her brother wants her inheritance bed enough to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I have a request for another story centered on Hoss. Actually, the request was a bit more specific than that only if I say what it was I'll be giving too much away. To the reader that requested I do this story? I'm sorry you had to wait only—nothing was coming. Title may also change.**

**I will forewarn everyone (including the reader who requested it) there **_**MAY **_**be a MAJOR character death-depends on if the character wins or not. (See my profile for an explanation of that comment).**

**Eliza**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

Ben, Adam and Little Joe waited for the stagecoach to arrive. All had been surprised beyond measure to receive Hoss's telegram. He'd gone to Placerville a mere two weeks ago to help a friend and then sent word he was bringing home a surprise.

"Stage is comin'."" Little Joe stepped away from wall of the building he'd been leaning against. He was eager to see just what surprise his brother had been talking about. Who knows maybe he was bringing home something for him.

"Reckon we'll find out what' going on now." Adam wasn't sure whether or not to be nervous. After all, sometimes Hoss's surprises turned out to be quite interesting-if that was the word to use. He just hoped it wasn't anything that would cause them any sort of trouble.

Ben said nothing though he was just as curious as his sons were when it came to any 'surprises' Hoss brought home. Guess as long as it didn't walk on four legs and have fur he'd be okay with it.

Once the stagecoach stopped Hoss opened the door, climbed out then held helped a young girl out. She had dishwater blonde hair which was pulled back and done up in a French braid. If they were to guess they'd have her at a mere sixteen or seventeen. The fact that her eyes were void of sight was made crystal clear when Hoss and she turned to face his family.

"Hi pa, Adam, Little Joe," Hoss was uncomfortable as he shifted his weight and stuck his left hand in his pocket; did they have to look at him like some child who had their hand stuck in the cookie jar, "meet Eliza Marie McBrian…Cartwright. My wife."

**Scene One**

"Yer pa and brothers hardly spoke a word home," Eliza ran her hands over the furniture that set in the room Hoss informed her was both of their's now, "I don't think they like the fact that ya brought someone like me back with ya."

Hoss hurried to correct the mistaken impression, "There is nothin' wrong with ya. They don't care that yer blind. I…we didn't exactly give 'em much notice though. Let 'em get used to the idea."

Eliza sat down on the edge of the bed, "Ya gonna tell 'em everythin' or just bits and pieces?" It's not that she wanted him to be dishonest with anyone-she just wanted to know so she didn't mess up and say anything Hoss didn't want told.

Hoss didn't' have to guess why she was asking 'such a thing'. He pretty well knew, "No reason to worry yer perty little head 'bout havin' to hide anythin'. I'll talk to my pa and tell him everythin'. Give him and my brothers a chance though."

Giving them a chance wasn't a problem. There was only one thing that she could think of that could possibly be one. "What ya gonna do if'n my brother does show up? He twern't happy when he found out pa had actually agreed to lettin' ya take me." Eliza didn't like the way her brother had turned out. He used to be such a nice person.

"We'll deal with that if needs be," Hoss took a hold of her hands and pulled her up and into his arms, "you jist know this is yer home now. I ain't lied to ya yet or done anythin' I wasn't supposed to. Remember that."

A smile a mile wide spread across her face. Hoss Cartwright had been nothing but good, kind and honest since she first met him, "I'll do just that."

0000

"He's gone and lost it!" Little Joe sat at the table still a bit bewildered that Hoss had went and got married, "He barely knows the gal!"

Adam shook his head, "Tell us something we don't know but fact is fact. They're married and he's our brother," he turned and looked at his pa. The man had his chin resting in the palm of both his hands and he had a faraway look in his eyes, "Pa?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," Ben sat back and put his hands down, "Adam's right. We need to support Hoss and welcome Eliza into the family," he stood up, "I'm going to talk to them about having a party here and then we can discuss the building of a house for them. I'm sure they won't want to live with us on a long term basis."

After he had disappeared up the stairs, Little Joe looked at Adam, "I'll support him, I'll do my best to make her feel welcome only I still say he's gone and lost it. I hope he doesn't wind up regretting it."


	2. Celebration

**I do NOT own the original Cartwright characters. I own only the 'extra' characters and storyline.**

**"The Only Daughter" (1838)** **[Words - anonymous]** **The Symphonies, Accompaniments and alterations in the Melody** **by E. IVES, Junr.** **New York: Firth & Hall, 1 Franklin Square** **Plate No. 1158** **[Source: 122/081Levy]**

**Eliza**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Two**

"You out did yourself, Hop Sing," Ben spoke as their cook set the rest of lunch on the table, "The meal is fit for a king."

"Miss Eliza big help in kitchen, nice and polite too. You do good, Mis'er Hoss." the china man smiled at Hoss then hurried back into the kitchen.

His brothers weren't saying anything but Hoss could tell by the looks they kept sending his way they wanted details. He couldn't blame them; still, he needed to talk to his pa first. Of course, the question was...when would he do that?

Hoss put his utensils down and stood up, "I have to get a few things done before that party starts. If you'll excuse me." He headed out the door. Adam, Little Joe and Ben watched as he left. Something was not right. For someone who had just gotten married he looked more nervous than a cornered jackrabbit.

"He's right. Folks are going be arriving in a few hours," Ben put down his fork and looked at Adam and Joe, "I suggest the two of you finish up with your own things and," he looked from his oldest son to his youngest one, "Don't bother your brother. He will talk when he's ready."

"Yes, pa." Adam and Little Joe finished eating then went about their business.

000

Ben was at his desk finishing up some paperwork when Eliza finished cleaning up the dining room and walked over. When she stopped by his desk Ben looked up from what he was doing. "May I help you?" He couldn't help grow more concerned than he already was-Liza looked as troubled as Hoss had when he left the breakfast table.

"I was hoping I could have a word with you, Mr. Cartwright." Eliza spoke as politely as she knew how. After all, the man was Hoss's father and her father in law. She had no desire to show any disrespect towards the man; especially since he and his other sons had had the rug pulled out from under them.

"Of course you may," Ben stood up and pulled a chair over for Eliza to sit on, then sat back down himself. "What can I do for you?"

Still remembering the awkward silence on the way to the Ponderosa Eliza sighed, "Believe me when I say I would never do intentionally do anything to hurt Hoss? And, no matter what that brother of mine may say," the bitterness she felt towards David spilled out in her voice, "While I am 'only seventeen' Hoss is NOT too old for me. Good grief; he's only seven years older than I am. Okay, 7 and a half, if you want to get right down to the last day."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Ben asked. Hoss may not be ready to talk but he could still find a few things out for himself.

"I had four brothers but the oldest, Paul, died when he was little. James and Tyler both live in California and David kicks around—when he's not in jail. One of these days they may put him in for good. I have no sisters."

"How do your parents feel about the marriage?" Ben leaned forward a bit.

Eliza bit her lip then answered softly, "Ma cin't rightly argue with it. She died when I was only two and , since pa never remarried, I don't have a stepmother to fight it. Pa gave his consent. If he didn't believe me, I wouldn't be here."

The sincerity in her voice told Ben she spoke the truth, "Don't worry. I believe you. Reckon, we best be getting ready. Folks will be arriving soon." Eliza relaxed as she hurried to her bedroom. A reception was going to be nice to have.

**Scene Three**

One by one people arrived. Little Joe, Adam or Hop Sing took their coats and hats. Hoss stood next to Eliza and their pa visiting their guests.

"You sure know how to shock folks," Roy walked up and teased Hoss. Of course that only served to get Hoss grinning sheepishly, "ya didn't even give people a little hint this was comin'." He then looked on Eliza, "Congratulations miss only," Roy grinned, "How did an ugly thing like him catch a beauty like you."

Eliza's head knew the man was only joking still she found herself being defensive of Hoss. She would freely admit he may not be 'the best looking' when it came to the views of the world but he had something inside him that was hard to find in a lot of people. She slipped her arm around Hoss's waist and shocked him by answering Roy quite firmly, "I would appreciate it if you would _**not**_ refer to my husband as ugly. He 's the best looking one here."

Ben started grinning as Hoss actually blushed and Roy quickly turned off the sarcasm-when it came to Hoss anyway. While Ben still got the strongest impression there was more to his son's marriage than what met the eye; it helped ease his mind to also see how strongly the young lady stood by him.

"Let's have some music!" Jack-one of Adam's friend's-handed him his guitar.

"What do you want?" Adam looked at Hoss.

Hoss looked at Eliza and inwardly sighed; on the outside though he put on a smile and answered, "Ya may not consider it a weddin' song," he looked at Adam and the others, "but would ya please sing and play 'The Only Daughter'?"

Adam shrugged; Hoss was right. In his opinin that was not a song to be played at a wedding reception; still, he started playing and singing,

" _Down in the valley my father dwells,_

_See! yonder my brother is leaning;_ _All that our garden produces, he sells,_ _And I help him a little by gleaning._

_I haste away, at break of day,_ _My basket to fill by the water;_ _And I earn what I can, for my father poor man,_ _For I am his only daughter,_ _For I am his only daughter._

_Ladies have offer'd me places, three,_ _And bid me to choose which I'd rather;_ _But this Brief answer they get from me_ "_Dear ma'am, only think of my father!"_ _What would he do, were Jane with you,_ _Forgetting the duty he taught her,_ _O how would he grieve, the Cot should I leave!_ _For I am his only daughter,_ _For I am his only daughter._

_William, who bought with the fields below_ _The three pretty cows of old Mary_ _Shortly will want, (for he told me so,)_ _A wife to take care of his dairy;_ _He lives so near, my father dear_ _('Tis only just over the water)_ _Should he bid me go, sure, I could not say No_ _Though I am an only daughter,_ _Though I am an only daughter._

While Adam sang Hoss took Eliza and danced with her. Ben stood listening to the song and watching Hoss. Why had he picked such a song to be sung at the celebration of his marriage?

Hoss continued dancing with his bride. He didn't know whether or not his father-or anyone else-would catch the hint the song held. He didn't really care either. He'd face telling his father everything...tomorrow.


	3. Beginning of a Long Explanation

**A/N The next few chapters are going to be Hoss talking to his father about what happened and why he married Eliza. If he's talking about the past the words will be in italics. **

**Eliza**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Four**

The sun light broke through the bedroom window and sent its yellow rays dancing across the couple's bed. Hoss opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. He couldn't help but smile. Eliza was sleeping in the crook of his arm, her head against his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He didn't want to move least he wake her only he had to.

He moved as careful as he could only she still opened her eyes, ran her fingers over his face and smiled. Her smile lit up her face, "Morning came to early."

Hoss chuckled, "Ya, reckon mornings have a way of doin' that; especiall' when two people are up later than they should be." Of course, he didn't think anyone would be surprised either.

"Yer gonna talk to yer pa this mornin' aint ya?" she sat up as Hoss climbed out of bed and started dressing. She didn't ask the question in a tone that said 'why are you doing this' but in more of a 'wish you had something different to tell him."

"Gotta, I put it off long enough." Hoss threw on his shirt and finished dressing for the day, "Well, I reckon I could leave it ta ya to explain things."

He started laughing when Eliza shook her head hard as she began to dress for the day, "No thanks, I'm worse than my pet chickens back home."

He roared with laughter. He knew that, for the most part, that was not true. He'd seen her courage and fortitude first hand; still, he knew full well where she was coming from.

After zippering her dress for her the two headed downstairs.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe had just set down at the table when Hoss and Eliza came down the stairs. "Looks like the sleepyheads finally woke up." Little Joe teased as they approached the table. That only served to make Eliza blush and Hoss jokingly glare at his baby brother.

"Let's not worry about it this morning," Ben smiled, "you're entitled to sleep in…one morning." He was grinning from ear to ear and trying not to chuckle at his son's obvious embarrassment. At that moment Hop Sing came out of the kitchen carrying a couple more plates.

"Food gonna get cold. You eat." Hop Sing too was smiling at the newlyweds.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing," Eliza was more than embarrassed, "I shoulda been up helpin' ya."

"No worry, Miss 'liza, you fine. Now eat." Hop Sing said as she sat down.

"Son?" Ben's eye brows turned down as Hoss remained standing.

He wanted to eat but he needed to get 'it' over with too. Ben, Adam and Little Joe about dropped their forks when Hoss answered, "Breakfast can wait," he paused as he saw the shocked looks on their faces. If it wasn't for what was on his mind he would have laughed at the sight, "May I see ya outside, pa?"

If Hoss was turning down breakfast then his own could wait, "Tell Hop Sing we'll be back later." Ben looked at Adam as he stood up and followed Hoss outside. Eliza started eating hoping her brother in laws would not ask her any questions. They didn't.

000

Hoss was leaning up against the pillar of their home when Ben walked out. The solemn look that was on his face spoke volumes. "Do we need to be sitting?" Ben asked and pointed towards the table that set on the porch.

"Might not be a bad idea if'n ya do," Hoss shrugged his shoulders, "this is gonna take a bit."

Ben was not surprised to hear that as he pulled out the chair and sat down; Hoss remained standing.

"Da ya like Eliza?" Hoss knew it was a lame question; still he asked it.

Ben nodded and grinned, "She's a very polite girl and, from what little I've seen, very willing to work." Thinking on Hoss's song request the night before Ben added, "I supposed you want to tell me what her father has to do with this marriage?"

Hoss's eyebrows turned down and he stiffened just a little then relaxed. He shouldn't be surprised his father had made that connection, "Does Adam and Little Joe figer that too?"

Ben turned the palm of his right hand up and answered, "Adam suspects it but flat out said he was only guessing. Little Joe told him he was crazy. He said just because Eliza was an only daughter herself didn't mean Adam should be connecting the song to the two of you. From what I heard from others as they left? No one else made the connection."

Hoss scratched the back of his neck, "well, actually, it was her grandfather that actually started it; along with my assumin' I knew what he was talkin' 'bout but …oh heck, it's a long story. Maybe I should have waited until after breakfast after all." He said as he rubbed his stomach; it had growled.

Ben laughed, "Let's go back inside and, once your brothers have left the house, we can talk."

"What about Hop Sing?" Hoss really wanted no one but his father and, of course, Eliza, to be listening in on their conversation.

Ben stood up, "He's going to go to Virginia City to visit some friends for a few hours. It will be fine."

**Scene Five**

"We'll see ya later." Little Joe said as he and Adam walked out the door. He glanced towards the window that set near his father's work area. It was closed.

"So much for working near the window and hoping they will talk there?" Adam laughed as Little Joe scowled.

"I want to know what is goin' on is all. Why can't he talk to us and pa?" Little Joe answered as he started chopping away at the wood that needed cutting.

"We will know when we need to know," Adam said as he headed for the barn, "until then we just keep busy."

000

Hoss and Ben remained at the table while Eliza cleared it off. She'd insisted that Hop Sing leave the cleaning up to her as she'd not helped with the cooking that morning.

Ben felt sort of sorry for this son. He looked so nervous. "Will it help if I promise not to bite?" he asked when Hoss had remained quiet for a good five minutes.

That brought a chuckle from his son, "I know ya won't bite. I jist hope ya will understand…even if ya don't' agree and…still accept Eliza."

Ben leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to go from doing his best to make his new daughter in law feel welcome only to disown her…unless, of course, she changed drastically, "You don't have to worry about that son. Tell me what happened and," for the first time he voiced another question that had been running around in the back of his mind only to push its way up front, "is there any cause for any of us to be worried now?"

Hoss sighed, "It's like this…"

0000

_Hoss sat on his horse laughing. He'd just came to a clearing and was watching a young girl chasing and yelling at a baby goat. While she was not using any foul language she was using some very strong words. After watching the scene for a minute or two he took pity on the young lass and dismounted his horse._

"_Come on ya naughty thing!" Hoss headed the kid off and grabbed him. Once he had him he turned to face the stranger. Only then did he realize the young woman was blind.  
_

"_I thank ya kindly sir," Eliza held out the rope she'd been carrying and, once she'd located the animals neck, secured the rope around it, "every time this ornery thing gets loose I have a dickens of a time catchin' 'er. Pa would not be happy if Patty here done run off and someone else found her; 'specially those Brown boys. They always say the stray animals belong to 'em."_

_Hoss knew the Brown brothers. They'd made trouble for his friend, Hank, before. They'd only stopped when they found out Hank knew how to fight back and fight back hard. "Maybe I best walk ya back to yer place."_

_Eliza smiled, "That's awfully kind of ya, sir but I don't know if'n it's really necessary. I'm perty sure the Browns are out of town right now."_

_Hoss didn't know about that and he didn't like the idea of what they might try with the young lady should they get it into their minds to cause trouble. "First off, the name is Hoss, Hoss Cartwright. Actually, first name is Eric but everyone jist calls me Hoss. As fer as walkin' ya home goes? Maybe it's not necessary, but unless yer downright dead set against it, I'd jist as soon walk ya home."_

_For a moment Eliza hesitated wondering if her pa and grandfather would get the wrong idea if she let the fellow walk her home. Finally she smiled and gave in; after all, it wasn't like she was bringing home 'one of them Brown boys'. "I guess it would be nice to have the company, Hoss."_

_They laughed and talked as they walked the two miles back to the cabin she shared with her grandfather and father. The two men were standing outside their home when they saw Eliza and the stranger accompanying her. "Looks like Eliza found something besides the goat." William McBain stepped off the porch of his home while his father, known only as Grandfather McBrian to most folks in the area, leaned against the cabin._

"_It's not one of "'em" is it?" Grandfather McBrian, while still as active as ever, was beginning to lose his own eyesight. His worst fear was that one of the Brown boys would take a cotton to Eliza and convince her he really cared._

"_Nope, looks like that fellar that I've seen over at 'Shorty's' place from time to time." Shorty was the nickname that Hoss's friend had been stuck with fer years. Wonder if he's heard about what happened." William answered._

_Once they were in front of the home Eliza told the men what had taken place._

"_I'm indebted to ya, Mister Cartwright," William shook Hoss's hand, "My boy was supposed ta fix the place where the goat got out –as my back has been givin' me fits. Only I guess his whiskey and gamblin' is more important ta 'im." William sighed. He guessed he should be grateful his other two sons had turned out tons better than David. He just wished it was David that had chosen to move far away. _

_Hoss could tell just by the way the man was standing he had back problems. "I could fix it befer I head over to my friend, Hank's place."_

"_Hank? Oh, you mean Shorty!" William stood up straight. The two men must have been friends for a long time if he got away calling him by his real name. Only, if they were such good friends…"Ya came out to see Shorty? I guess ya haven't heard the latest then?"_

_Hoss tensed up and his eyebrows narrowed, "Only thing I know is he needs help. He sent me a telegram a few days ago and asked if I could spare some time."_

"_He was kilt when his horse got spooked and threw him. Most folks say it was just an animal going by but I think it was one of them Brown boys. They wanted his land and he wouldn't sell. Now, ya wait and see. They'll started houndin' us next." Grandfather McBain was never known for being afraid of what he thought. Right or wrong? He spoke his piece._

_Hoss was shocked. Hank was dead? "If'n it was them they'll be mighty disappointed. I know fer a fact Hank had tons of relatives and his will left that land to all of them. If there is even a shadow of doubt as to how he died? They won't sell. If'n ya don't mind I'd like to visit his grave first then my offer is still open. I'll be more than happy to mend that fence fer ya." He didn't like the idea of the young lady having to go chasing it again…and meeting up with the Browns._

"Did the Brown's have anything to do with Hank's death?" Ben sat back in his chair-as he'd been surprised to realize he was practically on the edge of it.

"Despite what Eliza's grandfather said I found most everyone thinks so but they can't prove it. Just like I said though, his family is refusing to sell."

"You know, as much as I want to hear the rest of this I _**need**_ to know this much up front. _**Do **_we need to worry about anything?"

Hoss nodded and answered in disgust, "That brother of hers, the one that is no good, might show up and cause trouble. He ain't happy with this marriage. He is insisting I'm only after his sister's inheritance. Truth of the matter is it's the other way around. He's the one after it!"

"Her inheritance? Folks living on the outskirts of Placerville aren't wealthy." Ben was confused.

Hoss shook his head, "I told ya it was a long story. I wanted to explain things so you'll understand why I married a gal I've known less than two weeks only," he sighed, "maybe I shouldn't say another word until I kind figer a way out to shorten it up. After all, like I said, David may still show up and cause everyone a lot of grief."

While Ben did not like the idea of that happening? If did, he would like to know beforehand why it was happening. "I don't care if you have to talk all day and into the night son. I want to hear everything."

"


	4. Story continues

**A/N The next few chapters are going to be Hoss talking to his father about what happened and why he married Eliza. If he's talking about the past the words will be in italics. **

**When Eliza talks about the 'old country'? You can put that wherever you wish. There are a number of places that share customs similar to each other. (Though the exact terminology is something I've taken writer's liberty with).**

**Eliza**

**Chapter Four (Explanation continues)**

**Scene Six**

Ben and Hoss had moved to the front room to continue talking. Ben sat in 'his' chair while Hoss sat next to Eliza; whom Hoss had insisted join them.

000

_The road to the Placerville graveyard was dustier than some of the run down neglected cabins Hoss had come across on more than one trip away from the Ponderosa. Grandfather McBain had insisted he take their buggy and, saying he was afraid 'the Browns would come and cause trouble', had asked Hoss if his granddaughter could be the one to show him exactly where Hank aka 'Shorty' lay. Hoss had agreed for the mere fact that the man was older than dirt and her father's back __**was**__ bad._

_For awhile they traveled in silence just enjoying the sound of an occasional bird or the sight of a wandering animal. Finally Eliza began speaking, "I thank ya for not arguin' with grandpa but I think ya best be careful 'round him.'_

_Hoss was taken back. Be careful? The old man seemed friendly and polite enough. "Why?" he asked feeling somewhat nervous that maybe the old man may not be what he appeared to be._

"_He means well, Hoss, only he hasn't lived here in America that long. That, along with the fact that he's starting to confuse things a bit? Well, he sometimes forgets the customs here are not the same as the old country. He's also started getting ideas 'bout me. Figers he owes it to me as he still blames himself and pa for my blindness. I've told him a dozen times not to do that only he still does."_

_While Hoss was curious to what ideas her grandfather had about her he was even more curious about how she'd come to be blind. Sometimes what one neglects to ask questions about turns out to be the very thing they should have asked about in the first place. As it was Hoss slowed the buggy down and asked, "What happened? I mean, why does he blame himself and yer pa for yer condition?"_

"_They forgot to tell me their friends had asked to store some nitro…something, any way that stuff that explodes very easily and can do a lot of damage?"she turned her head slightly towards him as she spoke._

_Inwardly Hoss cringed but only answered, "Ya, I know of the stuff. It's called __Nitroglycerin."_

"_Oh, I knew it was somethin' like that," Eliza went onto explain, "Grandfather and pa told them they could put it out back in our big shed and I went in there not knowin' that. 'Course, if'n I hadn't had ole' George and Lucy with me the accident prob'bly never woulda happened. As it the two of them got mad at each other and started chasin' each other and…well, ya get the picture."_

"_I would if I knew who George and Lucy were." Hoss said though he had a pretty good idea already._

_Eliza laughed, "Sorry, guess I got ahead of myself agin. Pa's always sayin' I have a bad habit of doin' that. Lucy was my cat at the time and George was David's cat-though he never took care of him. The poor critter would have starved to death if'n I didn't feed it."_

_Hoss started grinning, "Ya like critters huh?" _

"_Oh yea, 'nough to drive my pa crazy at times. His words are always the same 'Why does ya always have to be bringin' critters of all shapes and sizes home? Ain't this place full enough as it is!'" Eliza laughed, "He says the words but he don't mean them. Why, half the time HE'S the one savin' them!"_

_By the time the two had finished talking about all the animals each other had driven their families crazy with they had arrived at the graveyard. It didn't take Eliza but a few moments to guide Hoss to where his friend lay. _

"_If'n grandfather is right," Eliza said as Hoss knelt down by his friend's grave, "those Brown boys will get what's comin' someday. Maybe not as fast as we'd like only they'll get it!"_

_Hoss sure hoped so. After all, Hank had been one of the finest._

**Scene Seven**

_Hoss almost cursed as he hit his thumb with the hammer the McBains had let him use. He'd finished with the broken part of the fence then noticed a few other things that needed fixing too. Figuring it was a good way to work out some of the feelings he had towards Hank 'accidental death'-he'd asked the McBains if they wanted his help 'on those things' too. They'd readily accepted._

"_I'd be careful, young man, that hammer is known to have a mind of its own." Eliza's grandfather made his way over to where Hoss was working._

"_So, I noticed." Hoss grinned as he rubbed his sore thumb._

"_I wanted to thank you for taking my granddaughter with you. I reckon my son told you one of those Brown boys did come by here while you were gone?" He asked the question hoping to hear an affirmative answer. He didn't get one._

"_No, sir. He didn't," Hoss grew concerned, "What did he do and say?"_

_The old man sighed, "Not much but they are definitely looking at this land. It makes me afraid for Eliza."_

"_Well," Hoss started hammering again, "I told my pa and brothers I'd be gone for at least a couple of weeks. I could stick around and help fix up other things for ya and see if I can find out what those Brown boys are up ta if ya want me to."_

"_Yer willin' to stay and help? For that long?" the old man was impressed._

"_Why not? The three of ya need help."_

"_Where I come from not everyone is willing to protect someone like Eliza. After all…she can't see." The guilt the old man still felt could be heard in his voice._

_Hoss's eyebrows narrowed, "Why should that make any difference. She's just as much part of the human race as you and I are."_

"_I and my family know it but there are those out there do not. Tell me, it is one thing to offer to protect someone like Eliza but would you ever consider actually giving her your protection? It's not like she has hopes of getting her eyesight back." The old man eyed him closely._

_Give her his protection? Hadn't he just offered that? And why on earth should it matter whether or not she ever got her eyesight back? Hoss figured the old man was indeed slipping a little and was just repeating himself…only rearranging the words. "Like I just said, I don't see why not. She's just as important as anyone else."_

_Before either one could speak another word Eliza came out of the house carrying a lunch basket._

"_Looks like the cook is bringing lunch out." The old man smiled as he walked away. Since he walked away with a grin wider than his waist line Hoss couldn't help but wonder what he'd said to make the man so happy._

_Eliza noticed it to but thought nothing of it. That is, due to not hearing the conversation, she was only grateful that the man called Hoss Cartwright was helping them out as it lessened her grandfather's worries. _

"_Here's some food for ya. I hope I cooked enough." Eliza handed him the basket full of food._

_Opening it up Hoss was delighted to see it filled with sandwiches, apples and a couple of oranges. "Thanks, it all looks like it's gonna be awfully good."_

"_From the way Grandfather McBain talked I thought the two of ya were gonna be eatin' together. That's why I brought so much out. The two of you together keep a girl busy in the kitchen," Eliza smiled, "mind ya. I'm not a complainin' any. It's kinda nice to have more than my grandfather and pa to cook fer."_

"Don't go tellin' Hop Sing I said this," Hoss smiled at Eliza and then looked at Ben, "but I never thought I'd meet anyone who cooks as well as he does."

Ben was laughing hard when Adam and Little Joe walked in. "What's so funny?"

Before any of them could answer Hop Sing walked in the door. "We'll tell ya 'bout it later." Hoss said as Eliza stood up and went to help Hop Sing. "I have to step outside, pa. I reckon we can keep talkin' after I get back."

Little Joe's eyebrows turned up at Hoss as he went outside then turned back to his father, "The two of you have been talkin' for a couple of hours. How much time does he need?"

Ben stood up, "It doesn't matter. For right now tell everyone to keep an eye out for a young gentleman who might show up either here on the Ponderosa or Virginia City. He's twenty-two, has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is ten times thinner than Adam. He's Eliza's brother. His name is David and he's no good."


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N The next few chapters are going to be Hoss talking to his father about what happened and why he married Eliza. If he's talking about the past the words will be in italics. **

**When Eliza talks about the 'old country'? You can put that wherever you wish. There are a number of places that share customs similar to each other. (Though the exact terminology is something I've taken writer's liberty with).**

**Eliza**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Eight**

**Scene Nine**

_Eliza laughed as she listened to Hoss trying to 'talk some sense into that stubborn thing'. "Miss Scrooge don't cotton to strangers none." Miss Scrooge was the new name she'd given their aging milk cow. Hoss had hurt his sides roaring with laughter when she'd informed him 'I gave her that name 'cause she's gone and gotten stingy with her milk!'._

"_I think yer pa's gonna have to give in and get a new milk cow." Hoss shook his head and he carried out the bucket that held what little milk the cow would give._

"_The good sheriff knows of one we could get but it cost more than we can afford." Eliza knew her father would come unglued if he knew she 'sayin' things like that' only what was she doing wrong? She was only telling the truth!_

"_Whose has the milk cow for sale?" Hoss asked as he sat down next to Eliza. _

"_A Mister Bronson on the other side of Placerville. Supposed ta be a real nice fellar but ain't a man alive that I know of that can make a livin' if'n he gives everythin' fer free or close to it." She answered._

"_A Kurtis Bronson?" Hoss asked hoping he was right._

"_Yea, why? Ya know the fellar?" Eliza was amazed at how many folks Hoss seemed to know._

"_So happens I do. He has done business in Virginia City a number of times." Hoss stood up, "How would ya like to come on a ride with me?" He didn't think anything of asking her. After all, he enjoyed her company and her grandfather was always asking him to watch over her, protect her or asking him if he was sure he'd be willing to give her his protection if necessary. Though, he had to admit-he couldn't see the difference only he wasn't going to fight the old man about it. After all, he was probably just a bit confused like Eliza had already pointed out._

"_I would like that very much only," she hesitated, "I'd best ask pa or Grandfather McBain. They won't like if if'n I jist up and disappear on them." She didn't want either one to get the scare of their lives._

"_I'll wait fer." Hoss headed for the horses._

_0000_

_The wind whipped through air and would have sent Eliza's hair flying…had she not done it up in a bun that morning. Hoss found himself drawn to the young woman but scolded himself. 'If'n I heard right she doesn't even turn 17 for another couple of days.' _

_Trying to get his mind off of her he started talking about his pa and brothers; after all, she had asked about them a few hours ago but had been pulled away by her father before he could answer._

"_Yer pa sounds like a wise man," Eliza smiled as she drew a picture of the man Hoss had just finished describing as his pa in her head, "Too bad about yer mothers though. Life sure ain't fair sometimes."_

"_No, it ain't." Hoss agreed then went on to tell her all about his two brothers. So much so she found herself wishing she could meet them. It would make up for being stuck with David as a brother._

_Once they arrived at Mr. Bronson's Hoss helped Eliza off her horse. Due to all the items the man had strewn from one end of his place to another Hoss took a hold of Eliza's hand and guided her through the maze. "I would think a man would keep his place better than this." Hoss observed aloud._

_Eliza was surprised to find herself grateful the man did not do just that. If he had she'd never had gotten to hold Hoss's hand. She found herself giving herself a little lecture 'Girl, ya'd best keep that thought to yerself. He'll never speak to ya again if'n he thinks yer somethin' yer not'. Soon they were knocking on the door and talking to one Mr. Bronson._

**Scene Ten**

"_Oh quit it, David! How old are ya anyway!" Eliza was not happy when her brother showed back up at the house. It had been so peaceful with him gone._

"_Pa didn't have to go get a total stranger to fix the place up! I would have done it sooner or later."_

"_More like never. Yer too busy stayin' away, getting' drunk or tryin' to get rich." Eliza knew it may not be polite talking to her own brother that way only it was the truth and he needed to hear it._

_She was shocked beyond measure when he actually went of and slapped her across the face. However, before she could say another word Hoss appeared 'out of nowhere' (actually, he'd been around the corner of the house ever since David had rode up) and had the man up agasint the house…using only his right hand!_

""_Don't ya ever lay a hand on yer sister like that agin! If'n ya do …and I'm around ya'll wind up needin' a doctor!" Hoss's eyes spit fire and his voice held steel in it._

_Some people have fried eggs for brains; David was one of them, "What yer defendin' her fer! She's jist a blind girl!"_

_That did it Hoss, set her brother down-making sure he was facing away from the house first- then let go of the man's shirt and hit his chin with a doubled up fist. That sent the man flying. When the other McBain men hurried out of the house to see what was going on Eliza quickly gave them all the facts. She didn't want David lying to them._

_Mr. McBrian was furious, "Get off this land, now! Any man hittin' a woman ain't no kin of mine!"_

_David's face registered shock. His father had threatened to disown him before but he'd never thrown him off their land. "This is my home too. I ain't leavin'!"_

"_Get off, now! I'll kill ya if ya don't!" Mr. McBain threw into a rage; a rage bad enough to scare David into running but not before he shot a hateful glare at the small group before him._

**0000**

Ben found himself yawning.

"Sorry, pa," Hoss had not realized how late it was getting.

"It's fine only, I know I said I didn't care whether or not you talked into the night, son, only," he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

Hoss might have asked to be allowed to finish only Eliza put her hand on his upper arm, "It can wait, can't it?"

"Reckon it kin." Hoss stood up; as did the others. Soon they were all in their various rooms sleeping; well, all except Hoss and Eliza.

"What's wrong, Eliza?" Hoss sat up when Eliza didn't lay down.

"I'm just thinkin'. I know yer family has to be told everythin'-I just hate the idea of hearin' it all over agin."

"Even the part where we said 'I do'?" Hoss knew that wasn't the case…he was only tryin' to get her to see the sunny side.

Eliza practically threw herself into his waiting arms, "Oh no, that part I could relive a thousand times over."

"Me too." Hoss pulled her to him. He might argue with the sun when it came though his window the next day but, for now he was flat out hungry. It was a meal that Eliza was more than willing to share with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). PLEASE,keep the reviews and emails up as past reviews and emails HAVE helped me get these stories to a better pace than when I first started. And I really appreciate that.**

**Eliza**

**Chapter Six**

**Scene Ten**

Adam and Little Joe had just started to get up from the breakfast table when Hoss stopped them. He looked at his father, "I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' and, if'n ya would, explain to 'em a short version of what I have told ya so far. I mean, I really think trouble will be headin' our way and they might as well know what's goin' on too."

''bout time' Little Joe thought as he and Adam sat back down. After filling them in Ben quit speaking and waited for Hoss. Hoss looked at Eliza. While her face showed no emotion she had moved her hand over and placed it on top of his. The slight pressure that he felt spoke volumes. He turned his attention back to his pa and brothers.

"As I said befer David didnt' 'xactly take to my defendin' Eliza here nor to bein' disowned and thrown off his grandfather and father's place very well..."

00000

_The breeze blew through the air as Eliza and Hoss ate their lunch near the small stream that ran through the McBrian's place. Occasionally a bird could either be seen flying overhead or heard singing off in the distance. Eliza sighed._

"_What's the matter?" Hoss had quickly grown to like her and hated to see her looking down._

_She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "Jist feelin' sorry fer myself I suppose. I mean, yer leavi' in a couple of days and it's been nice to have someone 'round that doesn't think it's funny or strange that I like my animals so much. That and," she chuckled, "I love bein' in the kitchen, but, I never thought I'd meet anyone, besides my grandfather, that would give me a reason to live in it."_

_Hoss started laughing, "Ya, I reckon I do have a bit of an appetite at times. Thanks for the good meals. Yer a perty good cook." He said as they finished their food and started cleaning up._

"_Thank you." Eliza started walking only to stop abruptly as she sniffed the air. Hoss, seeing her reaction, stopped himself and started trying to figure out what was wrong. In a matter of seconds he'd spotted the smoke rising from the direction of the McBrian's house -or barn. He wasn't sure which. Almost simultaneously they both shouted, "FIRE!" Hurrying to buggy they'd driven to the stream they were soon heading in the direction the smoke was coming from._

_As her home came into view Hoss was horrified to see the house was the building on fire. He jumped out of the buggy-as did Eliza. "Pa! Grandfather!" she yellled._

"_I'm right here!"her father staggered out of the house coughing. _

"_Where's grandfather?" Eliza found her way to her father's side._

"_He's not out here?" her father's voice filled with fear, "He said he gonna get some fresh air!"_

_Fresh air! Good grief! Didn't her father know her grandfather well enough to know where he really went when he said that? Eliza took off around the side of the building._

"_Eliza!" her father shouted as Hoss and he ran to catch up with her. Before they could stop her she'd lift up the root cellar's door and hurried down the steps and into the small room below. Making her way around the room as boards started falling. Soon she found her grandfather laying still on the floor. "Grandfather!" she coughed as she tried to move him. He didn't answer. "Grandfather!"_

_She felt Hoss's arms take a hold of her and heard her father's footsteps. Soon the four of them were out of the cellar and away from the burning building. _

"_Grandfather?" Eliza knelt by the old man who had finally come to. _

"_Those Brown boys and David..." he looked at his son, "I saw them off in the distance before I went down into the cellar. He's gone and joined them. I don't know which one of them snuck in there and knocked me out but it had to be one of them. Just has to be."_

"_They knocked ya out and still did this to you?" Hoss looked at the old man's legs-just by the shape of them told him they were busted. It was a good thing they weren't around or his fists would have had a conversation their faces._

"_Guess they wanted to make sure I didnt' make it out of the fire," the old man looked at Hoss, "I can tell they did more than that too," he winced as he talked, it made the rest of them flinch, "I've asked more than once if you would be willing to give your protection to my granddaughter," For the first time Hoss realized the old man may very well have meant something else as both his son and Eliza's face filled with shock, "I'm askin' that you do so. As I've heard more than one person around this area say 'It ain't safe here no more'."_

"_Father! How could you ask him that?" William was mortified, "We barely know him!"_

_No sooner had Mr. McBrian finished his sentence than Hoss realized just what the old man had been asking him all along. He looked down at Eliza who still held onto her grandfather's arm. Could they really make a marriage work and learn to really love each other?_

_The old man's eyes closed, "I know enough. Your a good one Mr. Cartwright. Please, consider it."_

_Before Hoss could say anything the old man lost consciousness._

**Scene Eleven**

_Hoss hammered yet another board into place. The fact that the house had a portion that was 'fixable'-as Mr. McBrian put it-was beyond anyone's understanding. Still, they weren't arguing. It meant shelter on their own land. "Hoss," Mr. McBrian put down his materials, "I want to apologize."_

"_What fer?" Hoss put down his hammer as Eliza brought out the men's lunches. "Thanks."he smiled at Eliza still thinking on what her grandfather had asked him._

"_No problem." she smiled then hurried back into the home to check on her grandfather._

"_For not seeing what was right in front of my eyes," he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, I let my own health issues blind me. She's a good one. My father is greatly concerned about my daughter. And, if I'm to be honest, I am to. I just didn't realize he'd grown concerned enough to do what he could to arrange a marriage for her."_

"_Why didn't he just suggest sending her to live with one of your sons?"Hoss asked even though he felt sure he knew the answer. He did._

"_She hates the city and he knows it. Her heart belongs to wide open spaces and her animals. If she was weak, unwilling to work or anything like that he'd have been pushing for me to send her away a long time ago," the man sighed and looked at the half burnt down house, "If this was done by David and the Browns then it's because he; that is my son, stands more to lose than a family who claims relationship to him."_

"_What is that?" Hoss was curious. _

_Truth is my in laws are very wealthy. At one time they wouldn't claim relationship to my wife because she'd married 'beneath her'. Somewhere along they line 'they came to their senses' and had the decency to leave each child an inheritance only..." he quit speaking._

_If that was the case at least Hoss figured out why David was really angry. "David's lost his inheritance, hasn't he?" He took a bit of his sandwich._

"_It's worse than that in his eyes I'm sure," William McBrian answered, "For whatever reason they had my in-laws made it so if David messed up so bad that I disowned him? Eliza gets his share too...and he loses the right to this land. It will go to one of his brothers in California. As soon as I get that telegram sent that is."_

"_What would have happened if yer father and ya had died in that fire?" Hoss asked._

"_He would prob'bly-if it was him-find a way to get rid of Eliza too," Mr. McBrian picked back up his materials, "Look, no one here is gonna force ya to marry her. After all, this is America."_

"_What will ya and yer father do?" Hoss was concerned. Even if by some wild chance David and the Brown brothers had not done this? Someone had and he could verily see them returning once they realized the men were alive._

"_We'll talk to the sheriff mind you only, as my father said before we came out here to work, he is old and getting tired. He has lived here for the past twenty years and doesn't wish to leave-even if it means dying by a wicked man's hand. As for as I go?," he shook his head, "If they don't kill me my health issues will. Eliza is our only real concern"._

_'If'n ya don't mind I want to go talk to her." Hoss stepped away from the wall and headed inside._

_0000_

"This is an arranged marriage?" Little Joe stared at his brother.

"Look Short Shanks; first, it's no worse than Mr. Owens sending fer that mail order bride of his. Actually it's better-I actually knew what I was gittin' befer we said I do. Second; I didn't ask a to agree with us," Hoss put his arm around Eliza's shoulder, "I'm just askin' ya to accept the fact that Eliza and I mutually agreed to the marriage and third; I don't think we should sit here worryin' 'bout who agrees with us and who doesn't. There is a very high chance her brother will show up with those Brown brothers and try somethin'. As it is he insisted he knew nothin' 'bout what happened at the McBain's and then accused me of only marryin' Eliza 'cause I was afta her inheritance."

"Hoss is right," Adam leaned back in his chair, "We can't afford to sit here arguing over a choice that has already been made. If those men do show up they'll destroy us if we're not united."

Ben nodded, "You've got that right. A house divided against itself is easily torn down. Let's just go about our daily business with our ears and eyes wide open. I have to go into town this afternoon and I'm thinking it will be a good idea if I stopped in and had a word with Roy. Why don't you two," he looked at Adam and Little Joe, "go ahead and get the morning chores done."

"Yes, pa." Adam and Little Joe answered as they stood up and headed for the door.

Ben waited until after the door had shut then looked at Hoss and Eliza, "While I don't necessarily approve of anyone marrying so fast I want to know I'm not going to disown anyone either."

Eliza; who felt like all her nerves had stiffened up on her as Hoss talked, relaxed, "Thank you, sir."

Ben shook his head, "Don't call me sir. You can call me pa or Ben if you can't get get yourself to do the first.."

Eliza started beaming, "I can handle pa." _'Please, David, if yer gonna pull anythin' wait awhile.' _she thought as Hoss and Ben left the dining room and she began cleaning up.


	7. Good News and Troubling News

**I do NOT own the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**Eliza**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Twelve**

Hoss led Eliza up the trail and around any 'obstacle'. Soon they were sitting on a huge boulder that set on the top of one of the highest point on the Ponderosa. Hoss took his time in describing the tall pine trees; just how many there were and the beautiful lake below.

Eliza breathed in the fresh air and smiled, "The picture ya paint fer me is a very beautiful one. Thank you, thanks for everythin' and," she ran her fingers over his face, "I overheard what that new ranch hand was sayin' this mornin'. He'd best watch it or next time he'll find out just how hard a blind person can hit. I do _not_ regret marryin' ya in the least. I just hope you don't regret marryin' me."

"Don't worry 'bout that one," Hoss held her close and gazed at the scenery before him, "there will always be folks who insist on thinkin' they know what's better for someone else; or that they have the right to judge them. They're wrong though and that includes George. By the way...Little Joe already flattened him for what the man said."

Eliza couldn't help but laugh then, resting her head against his chest Eliza found herself wishing she could freeze time right where it was at. It was so quiet and peaceful, "If George doesn't wake up I'm afraid he may turn out like my brother. I remember how David, before he went bad, would pretty much insist on sayin' the same thing. He was quite helpful back then. It was his blood and sweat that went into changing our two bedroom home into a three bedroom one and added an eating area instead of having the kitchen serve both purposes. Pa's had a bad back for a good five years now," she sighed, "He, that is the person David used to be,would have loved it here."

Hoss felt bad for his wife, he could tell how hurt she was that her brother had gone bad. "What changed him?"

Eliza shrugged her shoulders, "Life? I mean, good _and_ bad happens ya know that. From what pa says he and my brother Paul were quite close but then Paul died. Ma died shortly afterward. He managed to stay good through all that but in his eyes 'one thing after another kept happening' and he grew resentful. Good grief-anything he could complain about had plenty of good in between. H just insisted on forgetting that part."

Hoss thought on his pa and brothers. He'd know all along he had a good family only sometimes he was reminded just _how good_ they really were. "I reckon I best make sure I don't take anythin' I have fer granted," he pulled away from Eliza, "and that includes you." He ran his fingers down her chin and lowered his head.

0000

Little Joe handed his father the telegram Roy had handed him as Little Joe had rode out of town. It was a telegram Sheriff Coffee had received from one of many places he'd sent telegrams to.

TYLER BROWN. DEAD. CONFESSED TO BURNING MCBRIAN'S HOUSE DOWN. DIED BEFORE HE COULD IMPLICATE ANYONE ELSE THOUGH. HENRY BROWN KNOWN TO KEEP COMPANY WITH A DAVID MC'BRIAN. BOTH TROUBLE. LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS SALT FLATS.

"Maybe Hoss and the McBrian's are wrong. Maybe her brother won't come here." Little Joe said as Ben sat back in his chair; he'd been working at his desk for a good hour.

"As much as I want to agree with you, son, I just can't shake the feeling we're not going to be so lucky. Sooner or later David and that Henry Brown fellow is going to show up. For now," he sighed as he looked at all the paper before him, "I have work and you do to.

"Yes, pa." Little Joe headed out the door. He'd be lucky if Adam didn't bite his head off 'for dragging your feet and leaving the work for me to do.'

**Scene Thirteen**

"Miss 'Liza not eat. What matter? You no like?" Hop Sing was not happy to see most of Eliza's food on the table. They were supposed to be celebrating the fact that the next day she and Hoss were finally going to be moving into their own place.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing," Eliza didn't want to upset the cook, "I just haven't been very hungry lately."

Ben and the others looked concerned, "Are you all right?

Eliza looked at Hoss doing her best not to grin. He started grinning and his eyes started laughing. It took Ben less than a split second to catch on. His eyes widened as excitement filled his eyes, "You're going to have a baby!"

Adam and Little Joe about choked on their food. "Are you?" Adam was smiling from ear to ear as Hoss and Eliza started laughing.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe all started congratulating them at the same time. Hop Sing started to then stopped,; his eyes widened and he made them all roar with laughter as he said, "Good thing house finished. They have son? We not ever buy enough food!"

0000

"Pa," Eliza walked into the barn and found Ben right where Hop Sing had told him he'd gone, "do ya have a few minutes?"

Ben smiled and turned around only to have his smile replaced by a slight frown. Eliza looked upset.

"Of course, I do. What's wrong?"

"I over heard that ranch hand, George, talking to Adam a few minutes ago. Is it true? Has David and Henry Brown actually been seen in Virginia City?" Without thinking she laid her hand on her still flat abdomen.

She didn't want her brother back in their lives. She didn't want him in the life of the child she now carried.

Ben sighed and took a hold of her shoulders, "Carson City and we don't know if it was them for sure or not. Just relax though. Remember, that house of yours and Hoss's is only a mile away." With the threat of her brother and Mr. Brown, Hoss had insisted on building close to his family-just in case he wasn't around.

"Why do folks have ta be like him anyway," Eliza shook her head, "Not one ounce of good ever comes from the choices he continues to insist on makin'."

"There are some days I wonder the same thing," Ben let go of her shoulders, "but I have to remind myself that I do not have to make the same kind of choices; none of us do. We are all free to make our own choices. Don't let your brother drag you down. Be the better person."

"Yes, pa." Eliza was still a bit nervous but at least the Cartwright's had a strong bond and loyalty to each other. That was something David would never understand...and because he wouldn't-they would win any fight he brought their way. She just knew it.


	8. One Secret Revealed

**I do NOT own the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**Eliza**

**Chapter Eight (One Secret Revealed)**

**Scene Fourteen**

"Don't stand there tellin' me it's nothin'! Ya have two block eyes, a cut the size of the Mississippi River on yer cheek and yer lip's cut to boot! I told ya to make friends with the Cartwright's not get to the point where yer on the edge of bein' fired!" David paced back and forth in the barn he and Henry Brown had been holding up in. Both men now sported bushy beards and looked like they'd ridden one too many roads. George, himself, had just arrived outside Carson City... in order to report to them.

"Tweren't my fault! That Little Joe is to blasted touchy! I didn't say anythin' that was out of line! I ain't goin' back either! And I don't know how they found out you'd been seen in Carson City! I never said a word to any of them about yer whereabouts!" George defended his appearance as he lied through his teeth. After all, he wasn't about to tell them he'd practically called the man's sister ' a fool fer marryin' a brainless giant', that he'd made other comments before that one or that he'd drank a bit too much and let it slip to Adam he'd seen them in Carson City.

"If'n yer tellin' me the truth then ya bet yer life ya are!" David was in the man's face before he could cry uncle, "Yer goin' back and spending a good solid six months convincing 'em that ya've changed yer ways and can be trusted! I didn't pay you two thousand dollars for nothing!" Okay, so the two thousand was half of what he'd managed to get out of the man's account in San Francisco but he wasn't about to admit that one to him.

Infuriated at the man's attitude George barked back, "What good will it do me? Those Cartwright's ain't gonna let yer sister out of their sight now; not with a baby comin'!" He figured the man would be shocked enough to get off his case...for a while anyway. He wasn't disappointed.

Pure disbelief spread over David's face and his eyes grew rounder than any of his Grandmother Tyler's expensive china plates. "Baby? Eliza is gonna have a baby?"

"Yep," George took his hat off and threw it on top of a crate that set near by, "it's all over Virginia City; due to be born...in six months." he grinned thinking the time frame flat out ironic.

David started cussing, "Is she showin' yet?" He wanted to hear that she wasn't only to get another grin from his 'friend'.

George figured the man was asking because the man's one weak spot was his nieces and nephews. Considering he wasn't on speakin' terms with any member of his family George couldn't make any sense out of the fact that he wouldn't lay a hand on any of his nieces or nephews. Still, he found himself savoring the idea that this man's plans were being messed with, "Just startin' to; ya cin't have anythin' happen to her and not have everyone know a baby got hurt too."

David's hand flew up and went from one side of the man's face to another, "Get back there, keep quiet and earn their trust! We will be back," he paused then added, "later!"

George watched as the man stormed out of the barn; Henry left too but not before throwing a look that could kill his way. George gulped as the man turned his back, ducked to keep from hitting a lantern that hung in the barn and left. At only five feet four George did not wish to mess with a man that stood almost six feet tall.

**SCENE FIFTEEN**

"He was seen where?" Adam stood dumbfounded while Roy told him the sheriff in Carson City had written to him. Eliza and Hoss stood on the porch just as shocked.

"Outside Carson City; leavin' a barn behind two men fittin' the descriptions of Mr. Brown and Mr. McBrian." Roy answered.

"Why that no good..." for the sake of his sister in law Adam made himself keep back the word he wanted to use, "I'll fire him right now!"

Hoss stepped off the porch and blocked his brother's path, "Look, that news turns my stomach jist as much as it does yer but think 'bout it Adam. He doesn't know we know. Maybe, if'n we tell pa and Little Joe then keep quiet? We can have everyone keep an eye on 'im-without his even knowin' it. We could find out, maybe, what those fellars are up to."

Adam put his hands on his waist and smiled, "You really surprise me sometimes, Hoss," he then turned to the good sheriff, "You mind helping us find a few good men to help us keep an eye on our 'friend'...without him realizing it?"

Roy grinned, "I'll be more than happy to, Adam." He was too. He'd never liked the man called George Lyman anyway.

000

Eliza was sitting on the porch of her and Hoss's modest home when Adam rode up. "Hello, Adam."

she put down the small baby's blanket she was working on.

Adam shook his head, "How did you know it was me? I hadn't even said hello."

Eliza chuckled, "I would say I had magical powers only...Little Joe left with yer pa not five minutes ago. He said ya might be comin' so I took a chance. Besides, it sounded like Sport approaching."

Adam dismounted his horse and climbed the few steps that led to the porch then sat down on the tree stump Hoss had placed on the porch then turned it into 'a restin' place'. "I wanted Hoss and you to know Roy stopped by and said he'd received word that Mr. Brown went and got himelf put in prison for at least four months; maybe longer."

"And David?" Eliza ran her hand over her swollen stomach. She knew it was wrong of her only she wanted to hear he was either in prison or in the ground. She had the strangest feeling if he was out of the picture the Brown fellow, and George, would walk away and find someone else to bother.

Adam shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, "No one has seen him since that day in Carson City."

She knew her brother. He was greedy, selfishness, and a a lot of other things...lazy being on top of the list. That meant, he'd either hire someone else to work with him-or wait until Mr. Brown was out of prison. "Adam," Eliza picked the blanket back up, "If'n anythin' happens to me 'cause of my brother will ya make sure Hoss has help with this youngin'?"

Adam stiffened at the thought of any harm coming to his sister in law. After all; while he may have had doubts when Hoss had first brought her home? They had all left some time ago. "Nothing's going to happen to you. We'll make sure of that. Still," she'd been so moody lately he figured he best humor her, "if it comes down to it you should know that child will be well provided for."

Eliza relaxed and started rocking, "Thanks, Adam."


	9. Spies and a Surprise

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**His Legacy (previously titled Eliza)**

**Chapter Nine (Spies and a Surprise)**

**Scene Sixteen**

George pounded yet another post int the ground cussing as he did so. If it weren't for the fact that he'd needed the money so badly he'd have turned David McBrian down. Ever since he'd come back he'd felt like he was walking on thin ice. Little Joe barely spoke two words to him; Adam spoke enough to tell him what needed to be done while Ben and Hoss were only civil to him.

When he 'felt' someone watching him he turned around. No one. "Blasted, David!" he muttered as he went back to work, "Yer is makin' me paranoid now!"

From where he was hidden the Cartwright's friend, Robert, couldn't help but grin. Having lived with the Paiutes for a spell was comin' in handy; as they'd been the ones to teach him how to move around without being heard and had taught him how to watch someone without being seen. When the man finished the job, mounted his horse and rode away, Robert let out a call that sounded as if it was just another call being made by the birds that inhabited the area; that talent was one he'd been born with.

Jason, another friend, answered back as soon as he saw 'the enemy'. He was loving this new job-it was the most excitement he'd had in a long time. It was going to be a pleasure to keep an eye on the man for awhile.

0000

"I hope that fellar does not go catchin' on," Hoss was standing in front of his father's desk as they talked about George's activities over the past few months, "at least not as long as David's on the loose," he paused then added, "Though I admit, ser would like to have a conversation with that there brother in law of mine."

Ben leaned back in his chair, 'Why? So you teach him a lesson? From everything I've been told the man would never learn."

Hoss hated to admit it only his father was right-at least Eliza had pretty much told him the same thing on more than one occasion. He walked over to the window and looked out. He could see his wife visting one of her friends, one Mary Lou. She'd met the young woman when she'd moved to town and they'd bumped into each other. "I reckon not, pa, but it ser would feel good. "

Ben couldn't help but chuckle, "There's a lot of things in life that sound good; even look good on paper but when it comes right down to it? Those very same things turn out to be the very worst things for us. If I were you I would be more worried concerned about your wife and baby."

Hoss turned away from the window, "Oh, I am, pa. Really, I am. Reckon, I jist worry too much. At least Eliza is always sayin' I do. I try not to only I cin't help it."

Ben sighed as he thought on his three wives and the sons they'd borne him. Maybe that was Hoss's problem. "History does not necessarily have to repeat itself, son." he smiled as Hoss jerked back then relaxed.

"Ya think that's what my problem is, pa? Maybe I'm afraid of somethin' happenin' to Eliza like it to Adam's ma, my ma and Marie?" It made sense he had to admit it only he wanted to make sure that's what his father was saying.

"I think so," Ben stood up and gathered the papers he'd either been reading or working on, "Nothing you can do but take one day at a time and try to enjoy yourself once in awhile."

Hoss grinned, "Yes, pa."

**Scene Seventeen**

"I bet ya cin't do that agin! Hoss picked up the horse shoes he and Little Joe had just finished throwing.

"Oh, I bet I can big brother." Little Joe laughed as they started another round. Ben, Adam and Eliza sat on the porch smiling.

"You think those two will ever quit?" Adam asked-his brothers had been at all afternoon.

"I donno 'bout Little Joe but Hoss ain't givin' up until suppertime," Eliza answered, "After all it's Sunday and church is over with. It's not like he gets much chance to relax lately." her tone turned serious.

Ben rested his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Thanks to keeping an eye on George we found out that telegram your father sent was intercepted and never got to your grandparents which explains why he's still at it. Adam here sent another telegram to them."

"He's not gonna give up even if he finds out they know," Eliza turned her head towards the sound of Hoss' laugh, "I just hope nothing happens to any of you because he brought me here."

Ben felt both sympathy and anger at the same time. Sympathy for his daughter in law for all she'd been put her through over the years and anger towards her brother for putting her through it. "What ever happens in our lives is not something you can control...unless you can convince me you can control your brother."

Eliza shook her head, "Some days I wish that was possible but ain't nobody alive can make another person's choices...and no one has the right to try either. I jist..." she never finished her sentence as she doubled over in pain. Ben and Adam lept to their feet while Hoss and Little Joe ran to her side.

00000

Ben, Adam and Little Joe sat in the front room while Hoss paced back and forth. Finally Ben couldn't take it anymore, "Son, sit down!"

"When is Dr. Martian gonna come down?" Hoss was more scared than he'd been in a long time. He didn't want to lose either the baby or his wife. They had to be all right.

Before Ben could answer him Dr. Martian appeared at the top of the stairs and was soon standing at the bottom of them. "Dr.?" Ben asked; the concern he felt for his daughter in law was something he wasn't even trying to hide.

"How's my wife?" Hoss stopped pacing the floor. The downright fear he felt was in his eyes.

"She'll be fine only," he looked at all the Cartwright men, "you have to put your foot down with that young lady. I know she's a hard worker and hates sittin' still only I'm telling ya she hasta take it easier until those babies are born."

Shock waves ran through every one of them as Hoss looked like he was going to faint. "Babies? Eliza's gonna have twins?" Hoss asked his eyes wide opened.

Dr. Martian grinned, "Looks like it but if she continues pushin' it? I dare say those babies _will_ succeed in getting' here to early. As it is? It really needs to be another month before they even think 'bout comin'" then he paused, as he thought, "Ya know, she's going to hate this only...I'm ordering her to bed until those children are born and," he looked at Ben, "I hope you won't mind; I don't even want her moved out of that bed to her own home. Well, not yet anyway. I'll come by tomorrow and check on her."

"It's fine," Ben stood up as Hoss practically flew up the stairs, "that room needed someone in it anyway." While Ben showed the good doctor out then turned around and talked with Adam and Little Joe; Hoss was sitting on the side of the bed talking to Eliza.

"Looks like ya get yer wish after all." He took a hold of her hand.

A puzzled look came across Eliza's face as she turned her head slightly, "What do ya mean? What wish?"

He grinned, "Don't ya remember? Up by the lake the other day ya said ya kinda of wished you could have the baby here at pa's. Well," he chuckled, "Doctor Martian says yer gonna have twins and he doesn't want ya moved until they come into this ole' world."

Eliza's mouth dropped opened and she exclaimed, "And here I thought I was carryin' one very extremely active child! Still, twins?" Her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that they were having two babies instead of one.


	10. Real Motivation Revealed

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). (Original title Eliza)**

**Author's Note: As I stated at the first the title to this story had the possibility of changing...it has. (ELIZA never did feel right but I had to have a "working title"). **

**Chapter Ten**

**His Legacy (Real Motivation comes out)**

**Scene Eighteen**

Ben sat inside Roy Coffee's office next to the lawman's desk. He'd come into town to get supplies when he learned the sheriff was getting ready to go out to the Ponderosa. "So, what did Thomas tell you? Ben asked; Thomas was one of the men assigned to keep an eye on George any time he was in town.

Roy looked at him with concern showing, "Mr. McBrian isn't worried about his father's land or the 'inheritance' his grandparents were gonna to be givin' him. If it was that he'd have, most likely, left the west a long time ago."

Ben's eyes widened. He'd grown to know Eliza well enough to know she'd not be hiding anything from any of them,"What else is there?"

Roy handed him a letter that arrived just that morning; one that - -right or wrong- Thomas had been fortunate enough to find himself intercepting at the post office,"George got curious about a few things and has gone and done a lot of research for us without even knowing that's what he was doin'. It seems like Eliza's grandparent's wealth pales compared to their great uncle's. It seems like that when those two were youngin's the man took a likin' to 'em. He left an inheritance to both of 'em and that inheritance is due to be handed out to both of them within this next year unless..." he leaned back in his chair and paused.

Ben finished the lawman's sentence for him, "Unless Eliza is dead. He gets it all if that is the case." He felt sick to his stomach and angry enough to beat the man to a pulp-given the chance, "If he's that kind of fellow I can't understand why he is not hear causin' us grief already."

Roy pointed towards the letter, "Read the last part."

As Ben read his eyes widened, "_ 'If any harm is done to any child by either party they lose all right to any of this money.' " _He looked up, "That uncle most have loved children dearly to put a clause like that in."

"If ya read the whole thing, Ben," Roy put his hands together, " 'that uncle' has saved more orphanages than anyone can count...probably some that no one knows about."

"So, as soon as Eliza delivers those twins," Ben handed the letter back to the sheriff and and sat back in his own chair, "we'll most likely get some company here in town or out on the Ponderosa." He shook his head. He didn't like trouble-none of his family did. Why couldn't folks like David McBrian just go find some deserted place and fight each other? Sure would make life peaceful for everyone else.

"That's my guess," Roy resealed the envelope, "I'm gonna take this letter back to the post office and then we can both 'forget' we ever saw it."

Ben followed Roy out the door then stood still as the lawman headed down the road. From where he was he could see George walking down the street. He had to fight with everything in him not to go fight the man. If it wasn't for the fact they still might need information from him? He would have. As it was he could only walk away and pray for the best.

**Scene Nineteen**

The sun shone through the window and lit up everything in its path. Hoss stood next to the window and gazed up at the sky. The once blue sky was filling with clouds; some darker than others. That a storm was heading their way could easily be seen. He turned around and looked at Eliza who was busy working on mending some of Adam's clothes. In fact, there was a few items of clothing setting on the chair next to the bed just waiting for their turn to be fixed. He had to smile...even when confined to her bed she found she found something to do.

"If'n ya come over here and sit by me," Eliza put down the clothes, "we could talk. There's no reason to jist stand and stare."

Hoss's eyebrows raised, "How do ya know I was starin'?"

She laughed, "Yer feet do make some noise when ya turn around, ya know?"

He chuckled, "Reckon, I knew that I just have a habit of forgettin' when I'm a watchin' ya."

"I'd reckon there'd be more excitin' things to watch than these here clothes bein' mended." Eliza put her hand on her husband's right arm, "What's really wrong? Somethin' is botherin' ya. I cin feel it."

It never ceased to amaze Hoss how Eliza could 'feel' things and be right so many times. '_David has other motives...' _his pa's words during lunch came back to him. Ben had told his three sons what Roy had told him while he was in town. They'd all agreed to keep it from Eliza; after all, the doctor hadn't wanted her under too much stress.

'_History...not repeat itself.' _His father's other words also came back. He sighed, "Reckon, I'm jist gonna have to start tellin' myself not ta worry. That ya will be alright...," he ran his huge hand over her extremely swollen abdomen, "that these babies will have their ma."

Eliza felt her heart go out to her husband as she chastised herself. Naturally he'd be thinking along those lines. "If'n I have any say it in they will have and they'll have a fine man for a pa. And, of course, we cin't go forgettin' their grandfather and uncles cin we? Things will be fine...these babies are comin' to a good family."

Hoss didn't have to be told that only thing worried him was the fact that David was bent on spilling blood...only he, his pa and brothers were going to fight that one tooth and nail. Carefully picking his words he asked a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since his pa had told him the news. "Reckon I can ask somethin' and, maybe, havin' the worst thing ya do is give me another talkin' to?" Hoss rested his hand on her shoulder.

Now it was her eyebrows that turned upwards in surprise, "And jist what would ya be askin' me that has ya worried ya'd be getting' a talkin' to afterwards?"

"I know ya have been worried about David botherin' us in the future. I mean, I've had ta tell ya more than once not to dwell on it." Hoss spoke the words slow and with some hesitation doing his best not to make is sound like the man's coming was imminent.

The concern in his voice sent out a feeling so strong Eliza thought that it would have knocked her down...had she been standing in the first place, "I'm sorry, Hoss. I never meant to cause ya any undue concern. I'm findin' other things to do besides dwell on it."

Hoss smiled, "I cin see that only," he shrugged his shoulders, "I jist hate the idea of somethin' actuall' happenin' to one of us...I mean my pa, myself or my brothers...and ya go blamin' yerself is all. I have never regretted marryin' ya or bringin' ya here. Ser, I suppose if'n I am to be honest? I wondered at the first...I mean, if'n we were doin' the righ thing but," he ran his hand through her hair, "I don't wonder now."

The love he had for her spilled out in his voice, Eliza smiled as she recognized the feelings easily as they were the same ones she had for him. She ran her hands over his face smiling as she did so, she didn't care what anyone else said. He was still the best looking in the bunch. "I don't even want to think about anyone hurtin' ya, Hoss, or any member of this family. Yes, I have dwelt on it it the past but not now. I cin't afford that luxury. Not with these..." her sentence was once again cut short as the first of many labor pains hit.


	11. George's Demise and Babies

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**A/N Due to more than once comment I have received I am repeating myself...There MAY be a MAJOR character death...depends on who wins the fight—the character or me (so help me I do NOT want him dying!). For those of you who are writers you should understand that ...for those of you who are not? All I can say it...sorry, I know of no way to explain.**

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Eleven (George's Demise and Babies)**

**Scene Twenty**

Once again Hoss found himself doing his best not to pace back and forth or to stare too much at the door of the one room that set off to the side of the dining room. As soon as Eliza's pains had hit he'd had the strongest impression to move her to the room below. While his pa wondered about that particular choice he hadn't fought him; mostly because he figured it was just his son's nerves doing the thinking.

Ben sat behind his desk but that was it. He'd given up trying to accomplish anything as he couldn't concentrate anyway. Adam had insisted on guarding the kitchen door while Little Joe had insisted, due to Hoss's impressions, on staying upstairs in the bedroom..

"Wish this was over with." Hoss sat down at the table.

"Don't worry son..." Ben started to answer when the sound of the breaking of glass came from the upstairs and then the sound of two people fighting. Ben shot up from his chair, "You stay down here!" he barked as he flew up the stairs.

Ben barged into the room Little Joe had been guarding just in time to see his son fall and George draw his gun. Not surprisingly, the man never got a shot off as Ben whipped his own gun out and shot him.

Little Joe scrambled to his feet as Ben, kneeling down beside the fallen man, turned him over. "Why George? Why did you move this soon?" Ben asked.

George's eyes widened as he realized Mr. Cartwright must know everything...at least he had to or why would he ask that? " 'cause I just found out where the money David paid me with really came from. I wanted to spoil his pla..." the man stiffened then died.

Little Joe helped his father move the dead man from the floor to the bed; as they didn't exactly have time to worry about anything else. "I'll stay up here, pa," Little Joe couldn't see David or Mr. Brown making any moves yet; still, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Fine." Ben hurried back down stairs.

It felt like an eternity before they heard the sound of a baby crying. Hoss started to head towards the room only to be stopped by his father, "There's two babies coming remember?" He couldn't help but chuckle as Hoss got a sheepish grin upon is face and his eyes started laughing.

"Reckon, I'm so nervous it slipped my mind," Hoss answered then glanced upstairs, "and a bit too nervous too. I still cin't believe George tried what he did. If'n I'd brushed off them feelin's I had Eliza, the youngin's and probabl' Dr. Martin, would be dead right now. What if her brother and that Mr. Brown fellar try somethin' early?"

Ben shook his head, "They won't. David wants that money from his great uncle too bad." Again they went back to waiting. Again it seemed like eternity before they heard another baby's cry. They waited for at least Miss Jones, the nurse Dr. Martin had working with him for awhile, to come out. When she didn't they both grew concerned.

"Eliza!' Hoss's fear shown in his wide eyes and fear filled voice, "Somethin's wrong with Eliza!"

While Ben was afraid of the same thing he wasn't about to show it to his son, "Calm down, Hoss. I'm sure everything will be fine." He sure hoped it would be anyway. When the door finally opened they both shot four feet in the air.

"Doc?" Hoss asked as he noticed the worried look on the man's face.

The man's mouth smiled as he spoke, "You have a daughter and a son." It was the look in his eyes that scared both Hoss and Ben.

"My wife?" Hoss looked intently on the good doctor.

Doctor Martin didn't speak for a moment. That did not help either one of them any.

"Doc?" Ben looked at him with worry written all over his face.

"She'll be fine only," he looked at Hoss, "just how many children were you two hopin' for?"

Hoss's eyebrows turned down. Something had to have gone wrong. "Why?"

"While yer wife had an easy enough time of it delivering that little girl? The boy was a different story," Dr. Martin gave him a slight smile, "Truth is, Hoss. Eliza is a small woman and that boy is almost as big as his father."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle as Hoss looked both pleased and embarrassed. Though both of them caught onto where the good doctor was heading with it too. "It was almost too much fer her?" Hoss looked at him with concern once again showing in his eyes.

The doctor nodded his head, "She's just too small, Hoss. If she has another child that big I dare say it _will _kill her."

As much as he and Eliza had hoped for a big family Hoss wasn't about to endanger her life either. "Reckon I best be grateful the good Lord sent us one of each then." Hoss smiled at his father who started grinning full force as Hoss spoke those words. He'd been thinking the same thing! "May I go in now?" he looked toward the bedroom's open door.

"Sure but Hoss," Dr. Martin stopped him, "You should know before ya go in there that somethin' is wrong with yer daughter's legs. Not really surprisin' as a lot of twins are born with problems. As it is? Yer lucky they are only two weeks early. Ninety nine percent of the time I've dealt with twins they come at least a month early-if not earlier- and one of them winds up dyin'. For those two to arrive only two weeks early, weigh in the normal to big range and have only the one problem to deal with?It's nothin' short of a miracle."

While Hoss didn't like hearing the news about his daughter's legs he wasn't going to hold the problem against her either. He was just grateful she was finally here and going to make it.

000

"Ya happy?" Eliza asked asked as Hoss sat down and looked at the sleeping babies.

He beamed with happiness, "Of course I am. Ya did good. That little gal is the spitting image of ya...dishwater blonde hair, blue eyes and tiny. I heard Doctor Martin say she was six pounds two ounces."

"What is it, Hoss?" Eliza could hear the caution in her husband's voice. She didn't like it, "What are ya not tellin' me."

Hoss was running his hands over the child's crooked legs, tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew it didn't matter only he also knew how cruel some people could be and his heart went out to his daughter, "She has a problem."He spoke slowly and explained.

Eliza held out her arms while Hoss placed the child in the crook of her right arm. She held the infant close. "Don't matter none," she ran her hand over the child's face, "ya hear me, child. Yer jist as special as the rest of us."

While she held her daughter Hoss picked up his son. He couldn't help but beam with pride. He _was_ big!

"This here boy is gonna help me keep ya in the kitchen I reckon," Hoss laid the infant in the crook of her other arm, "He's a big one. Doctor said he was close to ten pounds. Don't got no hair yet and his eyes are brown. They're both adorable. Still,it's no wonder ya had a time of it."

"Hoss," Eliza held her son close too, "Stop holding back. Tell me everythin'." her voice was stern but not harsh. She was never harsh.

Hoss explained what the doctor had told him. "I'm not askin' ya fer another one, Eliza. I want my wife and these youngin's need their ma."

A part of her was crushed; after all she'd wanted lots of children but the other part chastised her saying that was being ungrateful for what she had. "At least we got twins. I'm tired. How 'bout puttin' these youngin's in the cradles ya built." Hoss did so without complaint.

As he headed for the door Eliza spoke up, "More than one woman has told me ya lose touch with what's real and what's aint when yer in labor. I heard a gunshot. I was afraid ya'd been hurt or kilt."

Hoss said nothing as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. She could be told later.

**A/N This turned out to be a longer scene than I intended and it's Thanksgiving. Since it turned out to be longer I'm not working on another scene.**

**BTW: HAPPY THANKSGIVING 'S TO EVERYONE**!


	12. Beginning of Trouble

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**A/N In 'Return to Bonanza' they had Hoss have a son named Joshua. While I did NOT at all like the job they did with that show...I am borrowing the name for his son in this story. And, as for as the daughter goes? A relative of mine can live with the fact that everything is fair game to a writer. ;) hehehe **

**She won't be mad believe me...the worst thing she is going to do is roll her eyeballs at me and tell me AGAIN that I need help. hehehehe**

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Scene Twenty-One**

The sun showed David McBrian and Henry Brown no mercy as it sent its golden yellow rays down upon their hillside campsite. With their supply dwindling and time passing David was growing more and more uneasy. "Where is that man! He should have been here by now. That sister of mine has got to have had that child by now!"

Henry didn't know. All he knew was that he was growing tired of waiting for a man who obviously wasn't going to show up. He'd tried to talk some sense into Mr. McBrian on more than one occasion telling him they should just pull up stakes and go through their plan ...without George. Maybe he should try again.

"Why don't we jist tear down this here campsite and go to the Ponderosa ourselves? Time is just a wastin'.." _'And I've got better things to do than hang around you.' _Henry Brown was 'blind' enough to his own faults that he saw David McBrian's all to well.

As he stood on the edge of the cliff near their campsite David had to admit that, one; something had happened to George or, two; he'd actually gone over to the other side. If that was the case they'd have more than one man in Virginia City after them. They had to find out for sure what was going on.

"Let's get moving." David turned, walked back to their camp and starting putting things away. Henry said nothing only he was grinning wickedly as he began packing. It was going to be nice when that money came in. He had plenty of plans for it...after he' got rid of his 'necessary friend'.

As they worked on breaking down their camp David found his mind wandering back through time; back to a simpler time...back when Paul and his mother were still alive.

_Paul and David saw the freshly baked cookies setting on the table. "Dare ya to go get some." David looked at his older brother. He was always daring Paul to do one thing or another. Sometimes he succeed in getting him to do it and sometimes he wound up doing it himself. _

"_No way!" While the sweet smelling aroma that rose from the sugar cookie was tempting? Paul was old enough to realize what his father and mother would do if they messed with the cookies meant for his cousin's wedding reception. "Pa will do tan my hide if'n I get caught takin' what is meant for Patience and Jonathon's guests! Tell ya what, you go get some. At least if'n ya get caught they won't go so hard on ya. After all; yer too young."_

_He'd been caught and he'd got off with a simple warning. Paul and he had done many things like that...nothing real harmful just things that young children didn't think much of. All the fun had left the day Paul had died. _

"Hey, what are ya doin?"Henry tapped him on his shoulder; as he'd stopped packing and was staring off into space.

"Just thinking." David went back to packing as he chewed himself out. He didn't have time to dwell on memories.

Henry had the strangest feeling come over him. One that told him he'd best forget the money and part company with the man before him. For a moment he considered it but then he let his greed override the feeling. He was fast enough with a gun and good with his fists; he'd be fine.

**Scene Twenty-Two**

A cool breeze blew though the open window of Hoss's and Eliza' home. Adam sat in a chair against the west wall and next to a door that led into the bedroom his brother and sister in law shared. Little Joe sat on a chair against south wall next to a window, and next to the opening that led to the dining room/kitchen, while Hoss and Ben sat on the couch that set against the north wall each holding a child in their arms. Eliza had begged to be excused and was lying down on a bed that set in the loft laying at the top of the stairs. Hoss had insisted on her resting there—as he'd made the window too small for any man to get into and the only way up to the loft was the staircase.

"I'm still havin' a hard time believin' I'm actuall' a pa myself." Hoss was grinning as he held onto Joshua's hand and smiled at Abiah.

Little Joe pointed at his niece and nephew, "Reckon we have enough evidence to convict ya." That only served to make all of them roar with laughter.

When they heard a horse approaching they all grew quickly silent. "Joe?" Ben asked as Little Joe turned around and looked out the window. "There's a fellow headin' this way."

Hoss stood up and, giving his son to Adam, hurried over to look through the window. "It ain't her brother or Henry Brown; still," he headed for the front door, "Keep those youngin's and Eliza, if she gets up, out of sight."

Once out on the porch Hoss leaned against the railing and waited for the stranger- a man by the name of Pete Tyson. The stranger himself was a nice enough man but very gullible. He'd been hired to get information and, since he saw nothing wrong with the information wanted, had agreed to do the job-even if it meant lying a bit.

"May I help you, sir?" Hoss asked once the man had stopped his horse.

"My name is Gilbert Lyman," he lied through his teeth, "I just arrived out west and am looking for my cousin, George. I heard he was working around these parts and I was hoping someone could direct me his way."

Hoss got a sick feeling in his stomach. He wondered how well this man knew his cousin...and how he would react when he learned what had happened.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hoss spoke slowly, "George was workin' fer us but he went and got himself mixed up with some very bad men and wound up attackin' someone he should have jist left alone. He got himself kilt."

Disgust came onto the man's face as he repeated the words he'd been told to-if the news was 'bad', "How come that does not surprise me any? He was always getting himself into one fix or another. I reckon I just hoped he had straightened out. Where does he lay?"

Hoss pointed in the direction of Virginia City, "In Virginia City's graveyard." He answered.

"Thank you kindly sir. Have a nice day." Mr. Tyson turned his horse and rode off in the direction Hoss pointed. Once the man was out of sight Hoss went back into the house.

"Who was that?" Ben asked. Hoss took Joshua from Adam and sat back down.

"He said his name was Gilbert Lyman; George's cousin," Hoss looked at his pa then his brothers and told him what the man had said, "but I think he's lyin'."

That made them all stiffen. "You think he's working for David McBrian?" Adam was the first to ask what had automatically came into every one of their minds.

Hoss looked toward the stair case; the worry he had for the safety of his wife shown brightly in his eyes and could easily be heard as he talked, "I think so."

Ben thought for a moment then spoke up, "I think one of us best stay here with you or have one of the hands here. I'll go into town and talk to Roy. Maybe he's heard something by now."

Hoss found himself holding his son closer; no one was going to hurt Eliza and leave the children without a mother. One look at his son and Ben knew what he was thinking, "Don't worry son, there's plenty of us around to keep an eye on Eliza. We'll give them one good fight when they get here."

Hoss had another bad feeling come over him. '_Jist hope that fight don't cost none of us our lives.' _He thought but did not voice it; as he didn't want to get any sort of lecture from his family. They'd already told him not to worry at least a thousand times.


	13. Warning

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Thirteen (Warning)**

**Scene Twenty-Three**

Once again Hoss and Eliza sat on the rock overlooking the lake. They'd left the twins with Ben and Little Joe. Adam had insisted on going with them but even he sat a good twenty feet away...with his back turned.

"Is the sun's rays dancing upon the lake today?" Eliza leaned against Hoss with both her hands in his right palm; his left arm held her tight.

Hoss smiled, "Sure is. Their makin' the lake sparkle and glitter; just like some of that fancy silverware Hop Sing has back at the house. The ones that are only used on special days; like birthdays and weddin's."

Eliza sighed. She wanted the good times to last forever only no one got that; especially with someone like David around. And, she knew that, sooner or, her brother would show up. She also knew she was tired. Tired of living like a prisoner. Eliza wanted her life to be like the lake Hoss had so beautifully described to her and the seventy feet tall pine trees that brushed up against the sky-even it it was only for a day or two. She pulled away from Hoss and lifted her hands to his face, "I hope ya know jist how special ya are and how much I'd hate to be parted from ya."

Hoss didn't like the way she was talking. What was she thinking or feeling? "Of course I do," Hoss's grin was wide but his eyes filled with concern, "What makes ya say it though?"

"Stop havin' me guarded all the time," Eliza broke down, "I cin't stand it. Livin' like this is jist like takin' one of 'em birds I hear singin' in the mornin' and throwin' it into some sort of cage. I'm better off dead than livin' like this! Ya might as well put chains on my wrists and on my feet then hand me over to the pris'n ward'n!"

She didn't mean to but she was talking quite loud and Adam heard every word she said. He too sighed. His sister in law had a point. They'd all been so worried about keeping her alive they'd forgotten what it meant to really live.

Hoss fought the tears that wanted to come. He couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. He'd begun to feel the stress too. He pulled her back to him and held on tight, "Adam!" He forced himself to call out.

Adam turned around at the sound of his name. "What is it, Hoss?"

"Do yerself a favor and go get some work done!" Hoss continued holding onto Eliza.

Adam opened his mouth then closed it. Standing up he wasted no time in mounting his horse and leaving.

00000

Little Joe stared at Adam as he told them why he was home early. "You just left them by themselves? What about her brother and that Brown fellow?"

Adam sat down in the chair nearest the staircase, "She's right, Little Joe. It's no way for her to live; for anyone to live for that matter. We can't treat her like a prisoner anymore. All we can do is keep our ears and eyes open."

Ben said nothing at first. His mind wandered back over time; back to a time before Hoss and Little Joe were fully grown. "Joe, tell me something," he began to speak slowly, "do you remember the day you and Hoss found that injured Hawk? How Hoss brought it home and the two of you tried to take care of it and everything?"

Little Joe started chuckling, "I sure do. Hoss and I did everything for..." he stopped speaking as he realized what his father was getting at. "The bird never really lived until we stopped hoverin' over it like some mother hen."

Ben smiled and nodded, "We'd best get to back to livin' and handle this business with Mr. McBrian when we have to."

**Scene Twenty-four**

One by one the church members starting arriving at the meeting house. The reverend was surprised to see Ned Billings riding his horse towards the building. He was well known for his drinking and gambling. He started smiling. Maybe all his talking to the man had finally got the man to turn his thinking around.

Ned _did_ have every intention of going to church; not because of the reverend but because the friendship extended to him by the Cartwrights and they'd invited him to sit with them. As he approached the building he saw two men hiding behind some trees; or doing their best to hide he should say. He'd heard the talk around town and wondered if these might be the men Roy and the Cartwright's had been concerned about. While he wasn't sure he did know one thing...he had to warn the Cartwright's.

"Hello, Ned!" The reverend waited for the man to dismount but was only to be disappointed. The man remained in his saddle.

"I'm not comin' in reverend. I'm jist stoppin' by to say hello and thank ya for your kindness. Maybe someday I'll shock ya and step into that there buildin' only it won't be today." He smiled as he talked. He didn't want the strangers to see him acting all nervous like. That would only tip them off that something was wrong.

"Too bad. Would love to see you in the church." the Reverend shook the man's hand before he turned his horse around. Only when he knew full well he was out of the sight of the church did Mr. Billings put his horse to a dead run. He had to find the Cartwright's like yesterday.

He'd only gone two miles when he met up with them. "Whoa!" Hoss stopped the buggy he was driving while Ben, Adam and Little Joe stopped their horses.

"Church is the other way, Ned." Hoss laughed but soon stopped when his friend did not join in. His serious look put them all on alert.

"What's wrong?" Adam leaned forward in his saddle. He knew pure concern when he saw it and it was staring him in the face at that moment.

"I saw two men..." Jed began talking fast as he explained everything, "I don't know if they're ones ya all are watchin' out fer but they were actin' mighty peculiar."

So much for their Sunday routine. They couldn't knowingly invite trouble in or around the church building. Too many people would be put in danger. "Let's hurry and get back to the Ponderosa. Thanks for the warnin' Jed." Ben turned Buck around and headed home; as did the rest of them.

"_He's a bad one,"_ Eliza heard her grandmother talking to her grandfather just before she died, "_He started out okay but he let anger and pain turn him to hate and destruction. Mark my words; sooner or later his demons will overcome him and he'll be the means of great heartache." _Eliza felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, '_Oh, David, why are ya insistin' on provin' Grandmother McBrian right?'_

"Hey," Hoss noticed the tears and hurried to do his best to comfort his wife, "things will be alright. Ya just wait and see." He looked at Eliza with a baby in each arm. '_A man's greatest wealth; his legacy, is his own family. The way he handles himself around them and around his friends-even his enemies-that's how ya know what a man is like inside. Those things are the things worth takin' a stand on and fightin' for. Take care of her son, take care of any youngin's yer blessed with and you'll have a legacy that will live forever." _Those had been her Grandfather McBrian's last words to him before the preacher made Eliza his wife. '_That old man was right. 'David should go find an ole' grizzly bear to fight because we're gonna give him both barrels then some!'_ Hoss thought as he turned his attention back to the road and getting his family back home.


	14. Mr Brown

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Scene Twenty-Five**

Hoss and Eliza stood in front of the barn. Ben had asked them to consider staying the night and apologized to Eliza saying he wasn't trying to make her feel like a caged bird. The sun had set and what seemed to be a thousand stars were poking their heads through the sky's black blanket. Hoss couldn't help but imagine each star was being held by angels.

He thought on the day he'd first seen Eliza. He realized he'd had no problem in fulfilling her grandfather's request because he'd liked her from the moment he'd seen her and had was already falling in love with by the time she'd been brave enough to go down into the cellar despite the fire.

"A penny for yer thoughts." Eliza knew her husband was troubled; had been ever since Jed had stopped them on the road. His moodiness hadn't been helped when Adam rode into town then come back saying that Roy had confirmed the men had been seen in town. Unfortunately, he couldn't arrest them as they'd committed no crime. Or as the lawman had told Adam '_Until they go and do somethin' and break the law I cin't do a blasted thing."_

"I was jist wonderin' how it could seem so peaceful out here yet I feel a storm brewin'." Hoss's shoulders sagged as he looked at Eliza, "I asked ya not to worry and here I am doin' that exact same thing. Sooner or later they gotta show up and more than anythin' I want Joshua and Abiah to have their ma."

Eliza knew the feeling as ofttimes she'd wished her father would remarry and give her a mother yet she found herself with similar fears for Hoss's safety and the safety of her in laws. Didn't the children need them as well? Gee, why did life have to hold such questions? However before she could say anything they heard soft footsteps approaching. Hoss grabbed Eliza and ran for the house. If anyone was coming who meant harm he wanted her inside.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe were just getting ready to go to bed when they came running through the front door and watched as Hoss slammed the door shut. "What is it?" Ben hurried back down the stairs; as did Adam and Little Joe.

"Someone's tryin' to get to the house and do it as quietly as they can!" Hoss quickly guided Eliza to Little Joe, "Please get her up to the room with the youngin's and watch them!"

Fear filled Eliza'a whole being. What was he up to? "Hoss?" She turned her head towards her husband.

"I'm gonna after the fellars! I'm tired of this sittin' here and waitin' fer 'em to come to us!" Hoss answered as he made sure his pistol was loaded and then grabbed a rifle.

Ben wasn't about to let his son go after the men by himself and grabbed his gunbelt as well, "Adam, stay here with Little Joe. Those two men may or may not have gotten other men. I don't want him trying to protect Eliza and the children by himself."

Adam didn't like it but he didn't argue either. His father was right and he knew it. "Yes, pa. Just," he paused as the opened the door, "Be careful." He watched as his pa and brother left. '_Just come back alive' _he sighed as he sat down with his back to the stairs and his face towards the door.

**Scene Twenty-Six**

Every sound that the night could produce seemed to be made that night. Eliza jerked slightly backwards when the animals in the barn started making a racket. Little Joe hurried to the window and looked out. Sure enough he could see a man going into the barn. A good portion of him wanted to hurry out and surprise the fellow but Hoss's request sat in the front of his mind. Quickly he headed for the bedroom door. Soon he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Adam!" His older brother looked up from the book he was reading when his younger brother called his name, "Might want to grab a rifle and be alert. We've got company out in the barn and he might headed this way. I'm getting' back to Eliza and the children!" Adam did just that but he couldn't help but wonder where his pa and Hoss were and where the man belonging to the footsteps Hoss had heard was.

He hadn't even gotten to the rifles when Henry Brown came barging into the house. "Where is she? Where's David's sister!" He had his pistol already drawn.

Adam looked around the room then answered, "I don't see her." The man was an idiot if he thought he'd just hand her over.

Enraged Henry went to pull the trigger only to find an iron skillet knocking him to the ground. Adam started smiling as Hop Sing started yelling 'No good fellar! I knock him out good!"

"Yes, you did. Thank you! How about getting' me some rope?" he asked as he held his gun on the man; just in case he decided to wake up and cause him problems.

Hop Sing grinned and hurried into the kitchen. Normally he'd not have allowed anything like that into "his" area only he'd insisted on it when he learned what was going on. He said he figured it was okay to be prepared.

Hop Sing's yelling got Little Joe out of the room. He was thrilled to find out what the deal was and soon he, Eliza and the children were down on the couch. "Hope you two know what you're doin'," Adam sat back down after securing Mr. Brown to one of the kitchen table chairs.

"I'm sorry only I couldn't stay up in that room anymore, Adam," Eliza apologized, "I figured pa and Hoss would be back by now. I mean, if Mr. Brown was the one sneakin' 'round here where are they?"

They all jerked backwards when Mr. Brown actually opened his eyes and starteted laughing, "That wasn't me. It was Paul! They've gone after him! He was leading them away from this place so I could get in here and get you. He'll,kill them both and come back to make sure I got the job done. You just wait and see!"

Little Joe was enraged at the man's smug attitude and went for him only to be stopped by Adam. "What good will it do for us to hurt him? If pa and Hoss are chasing her brother then I should be fine in taking this one to Roy. Get Eliza, the children and yourself back up in that room then block the door. If he does make it back here at least he'd couldn't just simply barge through the door and, if he comes through the window, you can shoot first and ask questions later."

Little Joe hated it when Adam was right, "At least get Hop Sing to help you get Mr. Brown onto a horse. No reason to risk him gettin' the upper hand over you."

Adam didn't argue as Hop Sing stood in the dining room with a grin a mile wide on his face. "Me help Mas'er Ada'm" the china man's eyes laughed at the thought that he'd helped 'get this one'.


	15. David's death and a wounded Cartwright

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Scene Twenty-Seven**

David looked down the side of the hill. With the full moon and stars out it made it easier for him to see the men he'd been stringing along. His eyes narrowed though as he realized only two of the Cartwrights were following him. He'd expected at least three; after all, it only took one man to guard one woman. If two had stayed behind maybe he'd best turn back earlier than planned making sure he lost the Cartwrights as he went.

_'Hey David!" Paul laughed as David tried to catch a fish with his hands, "Don't ya know what a pole is fer! Yer always gonna find yerself on the short end of the stick and unable to get anythin' if'n ya go 'bout it that way!" His brother was making fun of him. He knew he was. He never talked like that if he wasn't. Ma had taught him well when it came to those books of hers._

"_I can too get it!" David had grown angry and threw a rock at his brother. It had missed him but, alas, in avoiding the rock Paul's foot had slipped and he'd fallen into the river. David's screams could be heard for miles. His father; who been working near by came running but had been unable to save his son. They'd never found his body._

"Stop ya fool!" David had only meant to chew himself out for letting 'the ugly memory' push its way to the front of his mind only, before he knew it, he'd actually yelled the words quite loud. Ben and Hoss immediately stopped their horses and looked up. HOW had he gotten up there?

They wasted no time in dismounting their horses and running for some cover. David started shooting wildly.

"That man is crazier than a rabid wolf," Hoss looked at his father and whispered, "Thanks to the how bright the moon and stars are we've been able to keep track of where he was headin' but who the tarnation can see well enough to go shootin' their gun off!"

Ben happened to agree but what was he supposed to do? As it was they were lucky they hadn't been shot. Then a thought came to him and he whispered back, "Ya know son, I bet you ten to one that fellow heads back to the house if we don't move or say anything. He'll think his bullets have found us."

Hoss grinned. Guess if they could get David to go to the house then Adam and Little Joe would be there to help. He said nothing and waited.

The silence below bothered David. They should have been shooting back; shouldn't they? Had he actually hit them? The idea made him start laughing as, just like Ben said, decided that had to be the case.

Once he was off the hill and headed back to the house Ben and Hoss quietly mounted their horses and followed .

0000

David dismounted his horse when he came to the back of the barn and headed for the house only to be surprised by Hoss who had taken a separate path once he and Ben had gotten closer to the house."Yer dead! I shot both of you!" David screamed and started fighting back only Hoss ducked then swung his fist sending David flying. Once he hit the ground David pulled out his pistol only to find the two of them wrestling for it.

Ben, who had just arrived home, came around the other corner of the barn just in time to hear the gun go off and see Hoss fall to the ground. He aimed his gun at David and pulled the trigger. The man fell down dead.

Ben ran to his son; as did Adam who had bolted up and out of his seat the moment he heard the gunshot. "Hoss!" Ben rolled his son over. He was still breathing but the bullet had entered his left shoulder and the fall had knocked him unconscious.

"Go get the doctor now!' Ben hollered as he hurried to do his best to get the bleeding from the bullet wound to stop.

**Scene Twenty-Eight**

Adam, Little Joe and Ben sat at the table while Eliza sat on the couch holding Joshua. Abiah was asleep in the cradle Little Joe had brought up from their home. Silenced reigned as they waited for Dr. Martin.

Finally Ben broke the silence, "We need to stop looking so glum. Hoss will be fine, David can no longer pose a threat to anyone and that Brown fellow will have plenty of time in prison to think about the company he keeps."

"Why did David have to go bad," Eliza spoke softly as tears fell down her cheeks, "Why did Hoss have to get shot?" She wasn't really asking them the questions more like wondering out loud; still, she found her oldest brother in law sitting next to her.

"Wish I could answer that," Adam rested his hand on her wrist, "We all do but life doesn't always hand us out the answers to our questions."

Ben started to speak only Dr. Martin started down the steps. A somber look was in his eyes.

"Doc?" Ben quickly rose to his feet as did the others.

Dr. Martin shrugged his shoulder, "I got the bullet out, Ben, but the wound was bad and he lost a lot of blood. I wish I could honestly say he's goin' make it only I just don't know. I'll be back in the mornin'."

Fear and concern for Hoss was written on all their faces as Little Joe opened the door for the good doctor.

000

Eliza sat by the side of the bed Hoss laid in. Ben sat at the foot of the bed worry etched throughout every line on his face. Worry that his son might very well die and no parent should have to bury their child. Some did, he knew that, but still shouldn't happen.

"Pa," Eliza turned her head slightly, "I'm sorry."

Ben's eye brows rose, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your doing." The last thing he wanted was for Eliza to be blaming herself for her brother's actions.

"Maybe not," Eliza ran her hand over Hoss's face and rested on his closed eyes, tears fell down her cheeks, "but still, if I had taken the time to think. We could have just cornered George and had him tell David he was more than welcome to the money. I would not have fought him on it, really.

Ben's heart went out to his daughter in law and moved to her side, "Some times in life we see things, remember things or think of things after the fact but," he smiled gently as he gave her a comforting hug, "we are only human," he sat back and looked at his son, "we do the best we can and hope for the best. He wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself. None of us do."

"_Hey," Hoss laughed as Eliza threw a cup full of water on him, "I've already tak'n my bath fer the month!" then he'd chased her, caught her and swung her in the air. _The memory flashed in front of her eyes. She couldn't help but smile slightly. They'd worked hard, played hard and laughed hard that day.

"I know," she sighed as she went back to 'looking' at her husband, "He wanted to make sure the children had a ma," she choked on her tears as she cried out in anguish, "what 'bout a pa?"

Ben fought the tears that wanted to come; though one did manage to slip out and fall to the ground. He forced himself to speak positive, "He'll pull through. They'll have a pa. You'll see. Just keep believing that."

"Believe what?" Little Joe and Adam walked into the room; Joshua was in Little Joe's arms and Abiah was in Adam's.

"That Hoss here will pull through." Ben answered simply as he headed for the door. After all, someone was knocking.

Adam laid Abiah in Eliza's arms then excused himself. Little Joe sat down on the chair his father had been occupying. He said nothing and hoped for the best.

**(Don't know what's considered too long of a story but the next chapter will be the last one.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any the original Cartwright characters. This is written for pure entertainment is all (and in this case...by request). **

***Little Joe's memory came from an actual episode on the original Bonanza series.**

**His Legacy**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Scene Twenty-Three**

Little Joe sat outside with a broken harness in his hands. He was supposed to fix it but his mind kept wandering upstairs to where his pa and Eliza were sitting with Hoss. His mind kept pulling up one memory after another. '_, Little Joe! Yer ain't skinnin' these rabbits!" _He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that day. He shouldn't have surprised Hoss went squirmish on him. After all; he did have a soft spot when it came to animals.

His thoughts were interrupted when Adam walked out the door. He said nothing; just set down on the porch and looked off over the scenery before him. "Nothing new?" Little Joe put down the harness wondering why he was even bothering with it.

Adam shook his head as he looked at his youngest brother, "No. Ya know I remember when Inger died and I had to help pa take care of Hoss. By the time he was eight months old I was trying to get him to walk. I figured I had to or I just might lose my arms," that got a chuckle out of Little Joe. Adam went back to staring at the scenery and quietly said, "I wish I could carry him again."

Little Joe fought his emotions as he remembered after his ma had died how Hoss had taken him under his wing. He'd never thought about it but he realized now Hoss had only been mimicking what Adam had done for him. "How's pa holdin' up?" Little Joe managed to ask, "And Eliza?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "As good as can be expected, I suppose. Eliza leaves his side long enough to feed the babies. She'd probably help out in the kitchen a little, if Hop Sing insisted on it, but he won't even let her near the place. Pa's lookin' like he's aged ten years; he needs more rest but he will hardly leave Hoss's side either."

"I know," Little Joe sighed, "I sat up with him long enough for pa to get some decent sleep but he was right back at Hoss' side once he woke up." While Adam and Little Joe continued reminiscing Ben was talking to Hoss-while Eliza had fallen asleep in the chair she'd been using.

"Son," Ben's voice broke as he finally let go so of the tension that had been building up inside him, "You have to pull through. Mind you, I know your ma would welcome you home with open arms but you're still needed here with us, Eliza and..." tears started rolling down his cheeks faster than any water in any river ever thought of going, "your children. It's not easy raising children by yourself and that's

what you'd be leaving Eliza to do. Oh, it's not like I, Adam and Little Joe would neglect them. You know that's not the case. It's just...it's not the same. I know."

oooo

_Hoss felt as if he was in a fog. He could hear voices talking to him; urging him to wake up and stay with them. It took a bit but soon he realized it was his own family talking to him. One moment it would be his pa, then Adam or Little Joe...always there was Eliza and the sound of the babies crying carried through the open door. Eliza insisted on keeping the door open._

_Why couldn't he move? When he felt someone standing next to him he turned and was surprised to see his mother standing next to him. A smile spread across her face -from one ear to the other,"Hello, Eric or should I say Hoss?" Her eyes laughed as she spoke._

"_Am I dead?" Hoss looked around but he all he saw was his mother dressed in a beautiful white dress though he could feel other people close by._

"_Please do not use the term dead. We are not dead. Our spirits just just live in another place is all.," Inger took a hold of his hands, "as far as whether you live here or there is not up to me decide. I only came to keep ya company until we see what HIS will is." _

_He again looked towards the people he could 'feel'. He was startled to see a beautiful field; more gorgeous than any he'd ever seen. There were trees beyond description and finally he saw the people he'd been feeling. They were reading, talking and doing all sorts of things. _

_He wanted to be in that field and feel the light he saw; he even started walking towards it only realized something was holding him back. He saw and heard Adam and Little Joe talking on the porch. He saw_

_his pa and Eliza by his bed. He heard his father's every word._

"_Will Eliza and the children be okay without me?" Hoss looked at his mother. He had to have an answer to that one._

"_She is a strong one, Hoss. She'll be fine. If you stay here I feel strongly she'll never remarry. Still, she'll have the children, your pa, your brothers and, eventually, their wives and children. _

"We're losing him," Ben was feeling his son's pulse, "he's gonna leave us."

"NO!" Eliza screamed and pushed Ben away from Hoss. He only hurried around the bed and grabbed her holding onto her tight. She cried, If'n these babies need a ma they need their pa too! He cin't die! He jist cin't!"

Hoss felt himself being pulled away from his mother. He heard a voice say '_It's not his time. There is still much of his legacy to be written'._

**Closing Scene **

Hoss slowly opened his eyes. His pa and Eliza were nowhere in sight but Adam was sitting next to his bed watching over him. He'd always watched over him. "H-How long h..ave I b...een out? Wh...ere's Eliza and Pa. Wh..at 'bout Sh...ort Sh...anks?" Hoss managed to ask through the pain he was feeling.

Adam smiled, "You've been out for a solid four days. Had us all quite worried to as Pa said your heart even stopped once. Eliza's nursing the babies. " He did his best to get Hoss to relax, "Pa had to give in and go get some sleep. Little Joe is supposed to be takin' my place soon. Don't worry about things. Just rest. It's good to have you back."

"G..on..na be a bur..de..n fer a bit. F..eel l..ike car..rin' me agin? Th...ink yer arms w...ill f..all off?" he grinned before closing his eyes.

Adam stared at his brother. How? Then he started grinning and ran to tell his family the good news.

***May I say I've never had such a hard time getting a character to agree to stay alive! **


End file.
